1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to detachable toolboxes, and more particularly to a bicycle frame mounted toolboxes adapted for convenient removal.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Toolboxes adapted for attachment to a bicycle frame have been known in the past. Generally, the size of such toolboxes is relatively small since the number of tools necessary to maintain a bicycle is also small, and attachment thereof can be conveniently made at any selected frame location of the bicycle. Since bicycles generally include few spring suspension devices attachment to the frame exposes the toolbox to relatively large levels of vibration. Accordingly, in the prior art relatively complex structures were required in order to secure the toolbox to the frame and to furthermore deaden or attenuate the impact of the tools against the container.